Mari
Description "The last survivor of Kounat." Main Info *'Name': Mari Ming Ornette10. Mari Ming Ornette. KOG INSIDE (June 25, 2015) *'Age': Unknown *'Hobbies': Studying, testing, assembling and disassembling *'Likes': Speed reading, things that spark her interest, explosions, the perfect part *'Dislikes': Cacophony, the ordinary, Sieghart's jokes *'Weakness': A rare sample, simple jobs Mari is the last known survivor of the ancient kingdom of Kounat, which was destroyed. Having lost her memories, Mari no longer remembers who she was or where she came from. Mari possesses rune casting skills and magical abilities previously unheard of in this area of the world. She is immensely curious about the unknown and fascinated by subjects new to her. In reality, this girl who had lost all memories of her past was the daughter of Hadunak Myu Ornette, grand duke of Kounat. Even during her childhood, Mari stood out with her prowess at magic engineering, receiving the teachings of not only the humans but also the elves and dwarves. To preserve her life during the Great Explosion of Kounat caused by Baldinar, Mari entered into a long period of hibernation inside an escape pod. When she awoke from her long sleep, she was devoid of memories of her past and was driven by her curiosity to wander the Temple of Destruction in Xenia. While satiating her curiosity by researching the monsters found inside the Temple of Destruction, Mari found herself face to face with the Grand Chase. Having her curiosity piqued by the Highlander skills of Sieghart, Mari decided to join them upon the invitation of the Highlander. Personality As a Cancer, Mari has free and unconventional thoughts, not inhibiting her great curiosity about people and uncommon things. She is often mistaken for a cold, emotionless doll incapable of speech. Her loss of memory due to the long sleep usually causes awkward moments in her communications with others, sometimes causing embarrassment to her companions who do not understand her very well. Mari cannot reveal her thoughts to people around her since she has been alone for a long time. But for the people who she is interested in or those she likes, she indirectly shows her feelings by acting discreetly nice. She does not talk much normally and seems as if she is deeply in thought but gets a little chatty when she is talking about something she likes. When she likes something she can't get rid of it for a long while. Special Ability Rocket Jump Rocket Jump, allows Mari to jump extremely high. She projects her hand down to her side using runic forces to let her soar high into the skies. The command is + , though she shoots it right at the moment her simple Dash ends. Rocket Jump is more powerful than the Crossbowman's High Jump or even the Double Jump performed by Amy and the classes Thief, Archer, and Nova. In addition to the Polaris' KORMET, it can use horizontal propulsion after the Rocket Jump. Mana Shield Mana Shield creates a shield out of mana that deducts it instead of health, strengthening her defenses. Mana Shield only protects Mari for the amount mana she has before activation. For example, if the player has 1 bar of MP, the shield can be activated and protect the player for just that 1 bar, and if there are 3 bars stored, the shield will protect the player for all 3 bars and so on. If the damage exceeds the amount of MP stored, it will remove the excess damage from the HP bar. The shield lasts 10 seconds but has no cooldown. The activation command is + . Ironically, the Mana Shield does not use any MP when activated despite the intention of it being used. However, even though it doesn't use MP to activate, players still need even just a small amount of MP stored for the Shield to take effect. The Mana Shield protects the user from the following types of damage such as Poison, Curse, Shockwave, Freezing, Petrification, ranged attacks, toxic clouds, fireballs, and burning effects, knockdowns, breath attacks, shock or electrocution, drowning, combos and application attacks, and MP skills used by other players. Machinery Crates Machinery Crates contain a special tool, depending on the class and crate's level. It is noted that the crate has a number on it, indicating the level on the crate. However, all the crates contain different objects, so there is no technical "strength" level. Activation command is + + . Note that the represents the number pressed. However, if a player doesn't press immediately to create the special tool, the unfinished crates will explode immediately, acting like a mine. The items created out of the crates act identically to Magician's Magic Puppet and Druid's Stone Wall which serve as obstacles. As Gunslinger and Polaris, the crates are summoned faster. As Polaris, there is a level 3 crate. Geas does not have any crates of her own. With the arrival of the Rune Caster Skill Tree, every single machinery is created quickly just by pressing plus an arrow. The type of machinery created depends on which arrow is pressed. Even if Mari does not need to put down crates, the cooldown of 10 seconds is still applied in PvP to prevent spamming and clogging the map. summoned by Rune Caster *'Level 1': A blue cannon that shoots a cannonball horizontally for a short distance. Fires six times. In the Skill Tree update, this machine is summoned with + . *'Level 2': A red cannon that shoots a cannonball upward at a low arc for a short distance. Fires six times and creates a burning effect on the ground. In the Skill Tree update, this machine is summoned with + . Both of the Rune Caster's cannons can be upgraded with an improved version in her Skill Tree. summoned by Gunslinger *'Level 1': A Push Board that pushes enemies away causing a small amount of damage. These work like big proximity mines with no explosion effect. It lasts 8 seconds if untouched and disappears once it comes in contact with an enemy. In the Skill Tree update, this machine is summoned with + . *'Level 2': The Triple Missile launcher is a misnomer in that it only launches two missiles upwards at a medium height. Each missile, however, explodes in midair to release three individual warheads that shoot to the ground in the same area. This has a longer range than either of the Rune Caster's cannons. These work similarly to intercontinental ballistic missiles that launch individual nuclear warheads. In the Skill Tree update, this machine is summoned with + . Take note that the larger missile fired from the cannon will just pass through the enemy, not affect at all. summoned by Polaris *'Level 1': A small device with two prods on it that increases the rate of MP regenerated when the party stands near it. In the Skill Tree update, this machine is summoned with + . *'Level 2': A red cannon appears to mix Rune Caster and Gunslinger's Level 2 Crate, but shoots two sets of three cannonballs over a shorter distance, and causes the ground to burn where it lands. In the Skill Tree update, this machine is summoned with + . *'Level 3': Teleportation platforms that allow the group to teleport from one location to another in the room. The player has to construct two of these in different locations for it to work, one as a starting point and the other as an exit. Summoning the third portal will erase the first one made. Note that they will stay on the ground forever. In the Skill Tree update, this machine is summoned with + . Energetic Orbs Numerous Orbs usually amplify Mari's usual abilities. Often they act as a projectile through the or the Critical/Double command or acts as a buff, depending on the class. The orbs stay around for a large sum of time, ranging from 12 to 20 seconds, depending on the orb. The summoning command is + + , and each will have a runic "mark" during the time of summoning and takes approximately 3 seconds for one to appear, and only two runic appear meaning the summon time is 6 seconds total. Different orbs can be summoned before the job. The player can simply dash to cancel the summon, to simply avoid any incoming attacks. In the Skill Tree update, Rune Caster can no longer summon Energetic Orbs. Instead, pressing will summon a Nano Machine and an aura that damages nearby opponents. Aside from Mana Shield, more moves in Arcane Mode (stance) are available in her Skill Tree. summoned by Rune Caster *'Level 1': Spawns a Blue Orb that fires slightly downward. Summoned at any point and stays for 20 seconds. (No longer available) *'Level 2': Spawns a Red Orb that fires slightly upward. Summoned at the first mark and stays for 20 seconds. (No longer available) *'Level 3': Spawns a Green Orb that can be launched steep downward while rising upward. Summoned at the second mark or full duration and stays for 20 seconds. (No longer available) summoned by Gunslinger *'Frost Enchantment': Enchants a single bullet with Ice, causing freezing effects upon impact. Summoned at full duration. summoned by Polaris *'Mana Orb': Spawns a Blue Orb, and when equipped, enhances the Mana Regen greatly. Summoned at full duration (first mark) while remaining for 12 seconds. summoned by Geas *'Repair': Spawns three small Blue Orbs, and when equipped, enhances Mana regeneration by a small amount for 15 seconds, however, when hit the orbs disappear and instantly allows Mari to recover half an MP bar. Machinery Summon Mari can also summon machines to aid her in battle. For each of Mari's jobs, the machine summoned becomes more different in each one. It masks over the Basic Combo, Critical/Double, Jumps Attacks, and Dash Attacks. It lasts for 20 seconds, and it takes about 5 seconds to construct one, but with no cooldown. Activation command is + + . Note that on rare occasions it may randomly fail. Rune Caster and Gunslinger summon a tool called a Wing Drive Weapon or W.D.W. Polaris constructs a miniature robot who fights with fists and rockets plus an expansion of its size called KORMET. Geas can deploy a barrier and form a cannon from her Soul Taker. In the Skill Tree update, W.D.W. and KORMET are now quickly summoned just by pressing + , taking only 2 seconds to perform the summoning. Unlocking Mari can be unlocked by purchasing a Mission scroll from the shop and completing its objectives. "My name is the only thing I remember. Maybe if I just focused on the now instead of forcing myself to remember, my memories will resurface on their own. Won't you join me?" - Mari Ming Ornette - Trivia *Though not mentioned in the game, Mari was supposedly the heir to the Kounat Royal Family. *Mari possesses heterochromia and is the only playable character with that trait. *While the tagline described Mari as the last survivor of Kounat, others survived the Great Explosion such as Baldinar who became Ashtaroth and Kassias Grandiel. **In the chronological table of Grand Chase history, it was revealed that the kingdoms of Serdin and Kanavan were founded by the people from Kounat such as Esnar Din Kanavan and Scarde Vi Serdin. *Oddly enough, Mari's name was masked with "??????" in the dialogues before she joined the Grand Chase despite it not occurring on the rest of the members in their first story appearance. *During pre-release in Korea, Mari was seen in a robe asking who she was, what was going on and needing help with something. **Along with Elesis and Ronan, the full name of Mari was revealed upon her release. *In Elsword, the character Raven has a weapon called Archenemy which was based on Mari's Wing Drive Weapon. *Updates to Mari's jobs have been frequently late and delayed compared to other characters. **Geas was released two years after the release of Mari. **The Rune Caster's Skill Tree was barely added four years after the release of Mari, only consisting of a Shared tab. It took another whole year to implement the full tree. *Along with Lire and Rufus, Mari is a character that specializes in machinery. *Zero under the influence of Grandark Domination can use Rocket Jump. Gallery Mari8.png|'Rune Casters portrait (new). Mari16.png|Unfinished '''Gunslingers portrait (new). Mari22.png|Unfinished '''Polaris'' portrait (new). Mari25.png|'Geas'' portrait. Mari11.png|'Rune Casters skill image. Mari17.png|'Gunslinger's skill image. Mari23.png|'''Polaris' skill image. Mari26.png|'Geas'' skill image. Mari19.jpg|'Gunslingers concept art. Mari20.jpg|'Polaris'' concept art. Mari35.png|+17 effect of Mari. Mari6.png|'Rune Caster's chibi portrait. Mari34.png|'''Geas' chibi portrait. Mari32.jpg|'Enlightened Rune Casters portrait. Mari28.jpg|'Enlightened Rune Caster's concept art. Mari1.jpg|Mari and the aftermath of Kounat. Mari12.jpg|Promotional artwork of '''Rune Caster in the Twelve Disciples update. Mari31.jpg|Promotional artwork of Geas in Black Witch Awakening set. Obscure.gif|Mari in Black Witch Awakening set. Miscellaneous Mari3.jpg Mari10.png Mari18.png Mari24.png Mari27.jpg Mari 4.png Mari14.jpg Mari13.jpg|Promotional artwork of Mari in Sleuthhound Gacha set. Quotes Game Start When Attacking Using Machinery Skills Taunt Counter Game End References Navigation Category:Mari Category:Grand Chase Category:MP Characters Category:AMP Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans __FORCETOC__